Life Unexpected
by CharmedPhoenix
Summary: Could you ever imagine one extraordinary family trying to live ordinary life? It's year 2016., ten years after the Ultimate battle,and many things changed since than. One family decied to live ordnary life, away from the magic.R&R!Chapter 3 is now online!
1. Chapter 1 Not so charming Part I

_A/N : Hi guys. This is a new story about the Charmed ones, except they're not so charmed, but there is still magic. Please read and review. My beta reader is _SapphireRose21 _she did a great job. Hope you enjoy. Remember, this is just the first part._

_**Chapter One **_**„Not so charming – Part I"**

_Piper Halliwell was making dinner as her husband Leo Wyatt was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer. You could see the sunset out the window that was next to him, as the last sun rays of the day poured out onto the April 26, 2016 newspaper that was sitting in front of him. He seemed to be of no notice of how nervous his wife looked as she put some spices into the pot that was in front of her before tasting what she was making.__  
_

_Piper was perceptive enough to tell that something was on her husband's mind which was what had her nervous. What gave him away was the wrinkle in his forehead, and the blank expression on his face. This wasn't normal for him, to be sitting at the table reading a newspaper, while drinking a beer. If anything he'd share his concern with her. Normally, he'd be trying to help her prepare the meal, or helping to set the table._

_Finally, Piper stopped, and turned around to fully watch Leo. He was now staring intently at the newspaper that had just been folded in front of him, even though she could tell he wasn't reading it. Knowing she had to say something, sometime, she opened her mouth._

"You want to make your day more interesting?" _she said, hoping she could stir some conversation instead of just the sauce she was making. Never had she had this much trouble trying to talk to her husband, until now._

_At first he ignored her, continuing to read the newspaper, but soon he turned to his wife.__  
_"I could find a job," _he said, nonchalantly, and drank the rest of what was in his beer bottle.__  
_

_It wasn't an answer Piper was expecting. After all she had told him he probably shouldn't get a job, because the kids needed to be watched.__With her job at her new restaurant, and dealing with being so far away from her sisters when they had been right there for so long, watching the kids had been slid to Leo._

"Who would watch the kids?" _Piper tried, seeing what his response would be. He just shrugged, and looked back at his newspaper._

"It was just a thought," _he said_, "They're all in school… I don't need to be around all of the time."  
_That was true. She wasn't sure why she had him home all of the time. Maybe because he was right there to help her if she needed it with the restaurant. But maybe it was now time that he found something he liked to do. And the extra money would be all that bad._

"Maybe we could use the extra money to move back to San Francisco."

_That was even more unexpected on Piper's part. All this time she thought he was okay with leaving the Prescott street manor to move away from the less than normal aspects of it. She thought he was okay with moving down to Los Angeles, too, but maybe they weren't on the same page._

"Where is this coming from?" _Piper said to him, walking away from the stove, and walking to the empty chair next to him. One thing she hated about this kitchen was how small it was. At least the kitchen at the Manor had been big and spacious, and she had room to cook everything. Now whenever she cooked she was just cramped. But that wasn't a reason to get away from here. Here was normal. The last six years had been marked with peace and fearlessness she hadn't felt in a while, and she knew her kids were benefitting from it.__  
_

_The only one of her kids that didn't really remember much of life in San Francisco was Melinda. She had been two when they moved, and if you asked her about it now she wouldn't be able to tell you much. The sole point was, was that she and her brothers were safe, and that's all that Piper wanted. There was nothing they had to use the powers they still had on, even if she knew they secretly used them here and there._

_Leo shrugged, and folded the paper up, putting it to the side of him. She obviously had his attention now.__  
_"I just thought that maybe you missed your sisters," _he said,_ "And maybe they miss you. That's all."

"Leo, I miss them, don't think I don't," _Piper took his hands in hers_, "but do you really want to go back to the way things were?"

"The way things were is the reason we're together," _Leo reminded her_, "If it weren't for…"

"It's also the reason we almost never saw each other again," _Piper stopped him_, "If you remember."

_Leo looked a little hurt_, "Of course I do," _he said_, "Listen it was just an idea. I'm not saying we have to, it's just an idea."

"Knock knock," Wyatt _appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, announcing his presence_, "Is dinner going to be done soon, or can I go out and hang with Charlie?"

"About a half hour," _Piper told him_, "Where's your brother and sister?"

"Chris is going with me and Mel's in her bedroom singing to Hannah Montana…or Miley Cyrus..whatever." _he reported_, "Someone should tell her not to quit her day job."

_Piper gasped_, "Wyatt!" _she scolded_, "Don't make fun of your sister. She likes to sing."

"Doesn't mean she's good at it."

_Piper rolled her eyes_, "Be back in a half hour," _she dismissed.__  
__Wyatt laughed, and left the room, leaving Piper and Leo by themselves again._

"What are we going to do with him?" _Piper grinned, watching as her oldest son left.__  
_

"He's a thirteen year old boy," _Leo said, as if that explained it._

_Piper laughed_, "You see?" _she said,_ "These are the issues I want us to have with the kids, them not agreeing over music and things like that. Not over the best way to vanquish a demon."

"What does vanquish mean?"  
_Piper jumped at the voice of her eight year old daughter, who had appeared in the room, unnoticed by her parents._

"It means …" _Leo told her, quickly_, "We'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Everything's going to happen when I'm older," _Melinda said, as Leo gathered his daughter into his arms, and sat her on his lap._

_Leo chuckled,_ "Stay young, okay?" _he said._

"Is dinner almost done?" _and her mind was off to the next thing_, "Cuz I smelled your sauce, and…"

"Half hour, Mel," _Piper said,_ "Go and play and I'll call you when it's all ready, kay?"

"Okay," _Melinda hopped off of Leo's lap onto the floor, and skipped out of the room.__  
_

_When Melinda was safely out of ear shot, Piper sighed and looked at Leo._  
"Do you want her to know what that word means any time soon?" _She said softly_, "Because I don't. And going back to San Francisco, back to where my sisters are could mean that."

"You've said that," _he pointed out._

"It's worth saying again."

"I see your point," _Leo said_, "But I'm sure your sisters would love to see you, and I know you

would love to see them. It really is a shame you don't even keep in touch with each other."

"I didn't want it to be that way," Piper said, defensively, "But when I wanted to move, they didn't like the idea and turned the cold shoulder towards me. That's not my fault."

"I didn't say it was, honey," _Leo said_, "What I am saying is maybe it's time for a reunion. Maybe they're just waiting for you to initiate it."

"I'll think about it."

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2 Not so charming Part II

_A/N : Hi guys. Now you can read the second part of „Not so charming". Like the previous chapter, this was edited by __SapphireRose21__ and she did a fantastic job. I hope you will like it as much as I like it __ Hope you enjoy, Read and Review Please!_

_Thank you for you reviews : vampwiz, keri, __Heather1184__ , __lizardmomma__, __Alessandro, __FoxyRoxyAngel__ and __atlan2007__._

_**Chapter two**_** „Not so charming - Part II"**

Leo's suggestion had been blowing around in her mind for a week now. Every time she found enough reasons why she wanted to be with her family again, she found one con that would make her forget. Every con centered on the central idea of their history. The loss of control, the fighting, the pull to evil, the loss of love (which sometimes overshadowed the gain), and the painful brushes with death all amounted to what she didn't really want to go back to.

The day she left was still in the back of her mind, even if she wouldn't admit it.

_It was Thursday; the day of the annual play date the sisters usually set up for the kids. Wyatt and Chris usually kept to themselves, and then Melinda, Prue, and the twins Kayla and Rebecca to themselves. It was nice to see them together, because all three girls had something in common. It just so happened that they were all born on the same day, Kayla and Rebecca born a month too early, which was common with twins. They were Paige and Henry's while Prue was Phoebe and Coops named after her deceased sister. Melinda was Piper and Leo's little girl who got her way most of the time even when the odds were against her._

_It had been three years since anything had happened to them magically speaking, and all three loved it. It was what they had always wanted for themselves and for their kids._

_Piper had the thought of security in the back of her head, and knew this wouldn't last forever. The threats had started when they had all come together under the same roof and initiated their "gift" together. If they were being technical, they would say it was because of Phoebe opening the book and reading a spell to bring them their powers, but they knew it was because of their reunion. And then they'd been broken, to be brought back together by Paige. The point was, Piper was ready to stop worrying about when it would all come back after the years of silence. This was bringing her to what she wanted to bring up._

"_What would you two say if I told you I was thinking of moving?" she said out of the blue as the girls pulled on dress up clothes laughing at the silliness of it all._

_Paige laughed, thinking her sister was kidding, but when she saw the seriousness in her sister's face she caught her breath, "You're not serious are you?" she wanted to confirm._

"_Where do you plan to move to?" Phoebe wouldn't let her sister answer, "That could be better than living here?"_

_Piper shrugged. She hadn't really thought of it, "Maybe Los Angeles." She thought off the top of her head, "I just thought maybe it was time to move away from all of this, you know? I need a break from all of the magic."_

"_Piper, we haven't had a demon attack in three years," Phoebe pointed out._

"_I know," Piper said, "And I want it to stay like that. I feel like if I stay here, there's more of a chance that it could all come back. If I were to move away, we wouldn't be as connected."_

"_I never thought of it that way," Paige sat back against the couch they were sitting on._

"_Well I have," Piper said, "And it's worth trying. It's not like we wouldn't see each other anymore. "_

But they hadn't. In the six years of living in Los Angeles the only communication they had was a  
Christmas card they sent to each other every December. At first they had talked over the phone, but the calls stopped; they had all stopped trying. If truth be told she did miss her sisters, but she had to push that out of her mind. Like she had thought, there had been no demon attacks at all, knock on wood. By just being apart they were in less danger.

In her head, she confirmed she did not want to go back to San Francisco, as she made lunch for herself and Leo. The kids were at school, and she had the day off. It was painfully quiet; she almost wished the kids were home. Leo at the moment was watching a movie in the living room, trying to keep himself occupied. Occupied from walking into the kitchen and getting into an argument with her over the whole reunion thing. He was still sticking to the whole "let's move back" thing. He didn't need to even say anything. They'd been married long enough; they were connected enough for her to see it in his eyes. But they were just as stubborn as the other one. This sometimes made them an even better couple than they seemed to be to the romantic eye.

The phone rang, and she jumped. She hadn't jumped like that since just after the ultimate battle when she felt like evil was just around the corner waiting to strike. Maybe it was just the thought of going back to that world that put her in that sense of mind, but who knew.

_Hello this is Gerard Gering principal of Glendale Middle School, in regards to your son Wyatt Halliwell._

Never in his life had Wyatt been in trouble for anything at school. The only time she had really gotten a call from school was when Wyatt had been talking to himself at preschool. This call prompted concern in Piper's mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked the principal she had only met once at a sixth grade orientation before Wyatt started middle school.

_There's been what I'd call a fight. According to your son, he was provoked, but didn't act on it, although the kid was forcefully pushed against a wall. If it is at all possible I'd like to suggest you and your husband come down to the school."_

"Of course," Piper nodded, "My husband will be right up."

"_Thank you Mrs. Halliwell."_

--

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this," Leo said, as he drove them up to the Middle School,

"Maybe he was just defending himself."

Piper shook her head, "Even if that's the case," she said, "The school is going to dish out some kind of harsh punishment on him. They don't accept the defense thing anymore."

Wyatt was sitting in one of the chairs that were in front of the Principal's desk when they got there. His head was bowed down, and his eyes were closed.

"Wyatt, what's going on here?" Piper said, immediately, ignoring the principal that was behind his desk, as he stood up outstretching his hand. The first time she had met him, on the day of Wyatt's orientation, she had decided she didn't like him. He was an overweight overly gray haired man who thought way too much of himself. Instead Leo shook his hand, as Piper kneeled down so that she was eye to eye with their son.

"I don't know," he murmured, not opening his eyes, "I tried telling _him_that."

He opened his eyes to glare at the principal who had sat back down on his overstuffed chair that resembled his own appearance.

"Now, now, Wyatt," Mr. Gering said, "We're not jumping to conclusions here, now are we? You've already said that Max was saying hurtful things to you, so why don't you be truthful in telling us what happened next."

"Hurtful?" Wyatt repeated, "What am I my eight year old sister?"

Gering sat back and folded his hands on top of his desk.

Piper decided they'd be here awhile, so she sat down in a chair next to Wyatt. He was just as stubborn as her, and that was saying something. Leo followed her example and sat down next to her.

"Then why don't you tell us what happened," Gering suggested.

"Like you'd believe me," Wyatt cackled.

Gering shrugged, "Maybe I will," he said.

"I've told you already," Wyatt said, "I didn't want to get into a fight with him, but he decided he wanted to test my limits by insulting who I am as a person, which wouldn't normally bother me, but it did. Then even if I wanted to I decided that fighting him wasn't going to get me anywhere, but to no knowledge of my own he was against the wall, falling to the floor."

"And you didn't touch him?" Leo asked.

Wyatt shook his head, "I didn't," he said, honestly.

Of course, Wyatt's recollection wasn't taken well by Principal Gering. According to him, it didn't add up, and Wyatt would need to serve two days in detention for his physical violence.

"What do you think happened?" Piper asked Wyatt when they had gotten to her restaurant to talk about the incident more privately, since the restaurant hadn't opened for dinner yet.

"I got really mad," Wyatt told her, "And wanted him to back off of me, and all of a sudden he was against the wall. Mom…I think it was my powers. Telekinesis sounds about right."

"Your powers?" Piper repeated, "They've never initiated themselves against your will."

"I got really mad," Wyatt shrugged, "And it's been a while since I've learned how to really control my powers."

Leo looked at Piper, and she had a nervous look on her face, "I think maybe it's time for a reunion," she said.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3 Back to the Manor

A/N : I'm really sorry you waited so long for this chapter (almost 6 months). Now it's finally over so you can read & review it. Thanks.

Beta reader : SapphireRose21

_**Chapter three**_** „Back to the Manor"**

There was still something nagging at her as they pulled out of the drive way in the car. The whole idea of a "reunion" made her nervous, because she wasn't sure if it was going to go as well as she had in her mind. Her sisters could be different people than she knew, and it may be uncomfortable to be around each other, given the circumstances of the past few years.

As Leo checked both ways pulling out, she looked through her window for something to catch her eye. Two little girls were holding hands, walking down the street. They both had brown hair, but one was taller than the other. The taller one was saying something to make the smaller one laugh. It made Piper smile, because it reminded her of her and her sisters and how close they had been when they were younger. It also reminded her of the fact that they had been close in those years, and then had separate lives just before and after Grams had died. Somehow they came back together and were closer than ever, eventually.

It was weird. Once she and her sisters had become closer, they took on this extreme responsibility. For years and years she had begged for a normal life, even tried to force this normal life on herself. When she and her sisters went their separate ways, she had gotten that normal life. Now she was stepping right back into what could lead her to magic again. After all, magic was the reason for most of the miracles in her life, including her sisters, Leo, and her children.

"So was Phoebe excited when you talked to her?" Leo interrupted her thoughts, as he turned a corner.

"Yeah, I guess," Piper shrugged, "She seemed it. I mean, I'm excited. Don't I seem excited?"

"Yeah, I guess she really was. I mean I am also excited. Don't you see it?"

She looked at Leo, a smile whipped up on her face. She was still nervous, but beginning to feel happy all the same.

In all of five minutes, Leo stopped the car in front of a big white house.

Piper looked out the window to see Chris and Melinda coming down the stoop with their school bags latched onto their backs. What caught her eye most was the absence of her oldest child.

She rolled down the window, as the kids got closer to the car.

"Where's your brother?" she asked them, setting her elbow against the opening of the window.

She knew there had to be a story, because both kids had "looks" on their faces. Chris opened the door to the back seats, and climbed in first, taking the seat directly in back of Leo. Melinda followed, and placed her bag on the floor in front of the seat next to the one Chris was sitting down in.

"Buckle your seat belts," Piper reminded them, waiting to a response as to where Wyatt was.

Melinda rolled her eyes at Chris, and looked over at Piper who was looking back at them.  
"He's decided he doesn't like Molly," she pointed at Chris.

"Mel, don't point," Piper reprimanded her daughter.

"And what makes you think I'd like your eight year old friend, huh?" Chris said, crossing his arms, acting insulted.

"Alright, alright," Piper said, trying to stop a fight that could ignite before her very eyes, "I asked Molly's mom to watch you guys after school for a while so Daddy and I could get ready for San Francisco, alright. And Chris, it doesn't mean you have to play with Barbie dolls. You could find something else to do."

"Where's Wyatt?" Leo inserted himself into the 'conversation'.  
Chris shrugged, "Probably with his gang in front of the school," he said.

"Gang?" Piper repeated, in an amused voice, "They're all younger than him."  
Leo started the car again, and headed towards Wyatt's school.

"Mommy, how long will we be staying in San Francesco?" after a moment or two of silence.  
Piper and Leo laughed, "Its San Francisco, sweetheart," Leo told her, "And Mommy and I aren't sure. We'll see when we get there."

They finally arrived at Wyatt's school, and Leo stopped in front of the building. Wyatt was by the front doors with three of his friends. He had a soccer ball at his feet and he was rolling it around with his right foot.

"Sweetie, come on," Piper waved to him. He looked away from his friends slightly, but quickly looked back, going about his business, acting as if he didn't recognize them.  
Piper rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Act like you don't know me," she muttered, rolling down her window once more, "We'll see about that. I gave birth to you, act like you don't know me…"

She flicked her fingers out of the window, and suddenly around them everything and everyone around them was still, except for Wyatt. He looked around him, raising an eyebrow. Another flick of the wrist, and the soccer ball he was playing with was destroyed.

"Was that really necessary?" Leo inquired, looking out the window to see Wyatt making his way towards the car, his head down facing the ground. Piper just ignored him. Wyatt got up to the car, and opened the door.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper turned herself around. Chris was moving to the middle seat, and Wyatt was sitting in the seat he had been sitting in, "Do we embarrass you or something?"  
She was moving past angry to a little hurt.

"You called me sweetie," Wyatt said, "I'm thirteen."

"What?" Piper said, "I called you that this morning. Anyway, we're going to visit our family. Can't waste any time."

"Oh like I should be excited to go," he groaned, "to see family I don't even remember. Last time we were there was five, six years ago!"

" Wyatt," Leo warned, "Don't say that."

But Piper kind of felt like he was right. Six years was kind of long to have to pick up the pieces. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

It was like no time had went by, when they arrived at the manor. Everything was the way Piper remembered it. All of a sudden it felt like it was just yesterday when it was pouring and she told her sister that their younger sister was coming home.  
_And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's a manic and a father who's invisible.  
_She'd been sitting on these steps when she said that to her sister when they had first become witches. Before she had been willing to believe or accept it.

As they came up to the doors, she raised her hand to knock, but it felt like there was this thousand pound boulder trying to weigh it down. She took a deep breath, attempting to knock again. However; she didn't need to, because someone was already opening the door. Immediately, she realized it was Phoebe, but she was different. She had different glasses, and her overall self looked…different.  
Phoebe smiled a thousand watt smile, and launched herself at Piper. Out of nowhere, Piper felt tears in her eyes, and before she knew it, she was crying.

"Why did we let it get this long?" Phoebe was saying, not letting her go.

"I don't know!" Piper cried.

Leo looked at the boys, who were looking back at him with raised eyebrows. They shrugged at each other. When the two sisters pulled away from each other, Phoebe wiped some tears out of her eyes, and motioned them into the house.

"Come in, come in," she said, "Welcome home."

They walked into the house, and immediately, three girls came out of the kitchen, and ran through the dining room.

"Those must be your girls," Piper grinned.

Phoebe nodded, "Prue's the oldest." She said, as they stopped in front of her. She wrapped an arm around the girl who was clearly the oldest. She had dark hair just like her namesake, but her eyes were a deep brown like her own mothers, "And then Emma's my second, and the youngest is Claire."

"You're our Aunt Piper, aren't you?" Prue said. When Piper nodded, she smiled. "We've heard so much about you, the most powerful of your sisters."

"They know all about us?" Piper asked, "And you know what?"

"We know all about magic," Emma said, "We have powers, but we're not allowed to use them."

Phoebe looked at Piper's kids, and then at Piper, as if to say "Do they know?"

"They know," Piper told her, "We're working on controlling powers, too."

There were footsteps from the stairs, and Coop appeared. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Piper, it's been too long!" he walked up to her, and gave her a hug. He looked around her, and frowned, "Where are Leo and the kids?"

Piper glanced towards the back of her, "Good question," she said, "They were just behind me."

" They probably wandered off," Phoebe said, "But isn't this awesome?"  
Before Piper could answer, she heard, "Piper!"

Piper looked to the side of her, and saw Paige and Henry advancing towards them, "Finally you decide to come and see us!"

"Paige, you look great," Piper commented at the fact that her sister looked as young as ever, even with the years that passed.

"Thanks!" Paige smiled, "I'm trying. It's a surprise I still look okay after the twins."  
It was then that Piper noticed two small girls in front of her sister. They both had light brown hair and matching eyes. They were definitely identical.

"This is Rebecca and Kayla," she added, rubbing the top of their heads.

"Hi, guys," Piper looked at them, "I'm your Aunt Piper."

"We know," the one who Paige identified as Rebecca said. Piper didn't know how Paige even told them apart, they looked so much alike.

„How is my favorite witch?" Henry hugged Piper. „Hey! Watch you mouth!" Paige said.

Later, everyone was sitting at the big dining room table, eating.

"I can't believe how much has happened in the last few years," Piper said, as they were talking, "Bad things, I'll admit. Like the fact that we haven't heard from each other in years. But some good things happened."

She gestured to the children, who were all at one end of the table together.

"Agreed," Phoebe chirped.

"After everything," Piper went on, "I have to say that I'm really happy we are all together at the Manor again. By the way, Phoebe you are doing excellent work in the house. Its looks the same as the day I left."

Now everyone was more silent, with no smiles on their faces. Piper sensed there was an issue about the statement she had just made.

"Did I say something wrong," she asked, confused.

"No, no," Phoebe said, "As you know, and said, many things have happened. You know that Paige moved into a new apartment before you left."

"Yeah, I knew," Piper nodded, "How is that going?"

"Pretty good," Paige replied, "Henry has done great work building new cabinets and everything."

"So you'll finally admit it's great to have a man living with you under the same roof?" Henry said, with a grin.

"I live here!" Phoebe said suddenly, startling everyone around her.

"What do you mean by here?" Piper said, slowly, "As in San Francisco, or..."

"Well you know how it is these days…," Phoebe said, anxiously, "Money is kind of tight with a one income household, so we lost our apartment. We had no choice, but to move back here."

"Phoebe, it's alright," Piper laughed, but then got serious, "I mean not alright with the situation, but with you living here. Did you think I'd be upset?"

"I don't know Piper," Phoebe shrugged, "You moved to another city, and turned a new page in your life. I guess I didn't want you to see me in this situation."

Piper shook her head, "Oh, honey," she sighed, "We all have difficulties in our lives. That's how life is. I mean we have normal problems, and then magical problems."  
She looked at Wyatt, thinking about what happened at his school.

"What?" Wyatt cried, as if he was being accused of something, "I didn't do anything!"

Everyone laughed, and Piper leaned in to hug her sisters on either side of her.

"The important thing is that we're all together again," Paige pointed out, "To have this wonderful lunch together."

"By the way," Piper raised an eyebrow," Who cooked all of this?"

"The Big Lady," Paige answered.

When Piper's eyebrows rose even more, Paige added, "It's a restaurant. How's yours going?"

"Great," Piper said, "Now let's eat, it looks delicious!"

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4 The Shadow Tales Part I

_A/N : I'm really sorry you waited so long for this chapter (almost 8 months). Now it's finally over so you can read & review it. Thanks._

Beta reader : SapphireRose21

**Chapter Four „**_**Shadow Tales**__**– Part I**_**"**

"Our lives weren't that easy these past couple of years," Paige said, as they continued their conversation through dinner. 

"Has that changed now?" Piper asked, confused, "I thought you were still fighting demons." 

"We are," Phoebe interjected, "Just, upper-level demons have taken a hiatus, so we can finally kick some ** without having to have the power of three."  
Everyone laughed. 

"What about you?" Coop asked Piper, "Without demons was life what you always wanted?" 

"Most of the time yes," Piper said, "But don't think that I didn't do a little ** kicking myself."

This made Melinda jump up, "Mommy, tell us a story!" since she couldn't remember any dangerous part of magic, she was impressed by this statement.  
But Piper shook her head, "Not right now, sweetheart," she said, "Maybe later when the sun goes down?" 

"No!" Little Prue, Emma, and Claire groaned, in unison, "This is the perfect time for a story." 

"Fine," Piper glared at her sisters, who shrugged, "But no one's blaming me for lost sleep tonight."

…

_2008_

It felt surreal, moving into a new house. It wasn't a bad surreal; it was actually a breath of fresh air.  
"This is wonderful," Piper said, as she and Leo stood, embraced in each other's arms, as their eyes flew around the inside of place that they would now call home, "I never imagined that I would live in a house like this."

"I know," Leo agreed, "It's not in the same place, but it's ours on our own."  
He pulled away from their hug, and took Piper's hand into his, and led her to the kitchen. While the rest of the house resembled much of the size of the manor, the kitchen did not. The Manor's spacious kitchen was something to envy. This kitchen wasn't that small, but it left a lot to want. There was barely enough room to fit cabinets, a stove, and a refrigerator, a kitchen table completely out of the question. Luckily there was a dining room to put a table in, but she had always been used to having two different settings to have a meal in.

Piper sighed as her eyes set on the room, "And this is where I have a problem," she said, "It's so small, how can I get any good cooking done?"

"Honey, you could cook great food inside of a tiny hut," Leo chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm going to have to get really organized," she said, "Before I even think of making toast in here." 

"And just think," Leo grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist once more, "Now you don't need to slave over potions or anything. That alone took up a lot of space inside the Manor's kitchen. I think you'll be fine. And it's just us and the kids, not us and your sisters…"  
He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. 

"Stop with that," Piper scolded, her whole demeanor changed slightly, "I'm not so sad about moving anymore. Of course I'll miss them, but we'll stay in touch. Didn't you hear about that Facebook thing? We can talk on there all the time."

"I haven't made one yet," Leo said. 

"Well, that's a good thing," Piper said, "The other guys will think I'm free." 

Just then the kids walked into the room.  
Piper and Leo pulled away from each other, as if they were a bunch of teenagers who had just gotten caught making out in the gym locker room. 

"Hey, kids," Leo said, "Did you see your rooms? Now everyone has their own room.

Is that cool or what?" 

They shook their head, turned around simultaneously, and ran towards the staircase that led to all of the bedrooms.  
"For me it's really cool," Piper said, grinning, as she turned towards her husband, who was now leaning against one of the counters, "Now that I've accepted my job at the restaurant, you working at magic school, and we have the sweetest baby in the world."  
She was suddenly very relaxed.

"Do you think the boys will do well in school?" she thought, jumping out of the relaxed state, "You know it isn't easy to move and get new friends."

"Of course they'll be fine. They're Halliwells." Leo assured her, "And if something is wrong, they can always use some magic."

"Leo don't encourage them," Piper said, "We don't want them using magic unless they absolutely have to." 

"Piper…" 

She shook her head, "I'll tell you what magic is allowed in this house any time." She smirked, "How about we make this house more ours?"  
He laughed, and gathered her into his arms, just as the door bell rung. 

"I'll get that," Piper jumped down from his arms, leaving him looking extremely disappointed, "It's probably those moving guys coming back to make a move on me."  
She watched as Leo frowned, and crossed his arms. The company they had chosen to help them move sent men who had to be in their mid forties, who also had a knack for concentrating just a few inches south of her face. 

"Since I trust you, I'm just going to go make sure the boys aren't fighting upstairs." Leo said, and walked up the stairs alone.  
Piper shook her head, and went to go open the front door. 

"Can I help you?" she said, as the door opened, but as she did, she didn't see the men she expected. Instead it was a woman who was on the heavier side, who definitely should have lain off the lipstick this morning. 

"Hello!" her lipstick covered lips stretched into a smile, and her arms stretched forward, almost shoving a plate of what was some type of cake at Piper, " I'm Susan Jackson. I'm your neighbor on the right. Hope I'm not disturbing you, but I brought you a nice chocolate cake. It's kind of a tradition here, a welcome present." 

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you," Piper said, taking the plate from her, "Why don't you come in?"  
Piper stepped to the side, so that Susan could step into the house. Piper then shut the front door. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Piper asked, trying to be polite. Far be it for her to question making a friend so fast, but it was a little fast for just moving into the neighborhood. She was also trying to make a good first impression, especially if this woman was going to be her neighbor. If they were going to be that close, they had to get along.

"Oh, no thank you," Susan waved a hand at her, "I know you just moved in. I don't want you to go through all the trouble of finding anything real for me to drink."  
Piper raised an eyebrow, "Okay," she said, "So from what I hear this is a nice neighborhood. How are the schools?"

"Oh, well, it was a nice neighborhood," Susan said, "Of course before so many new people moved in." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm kidding." 

Piper didn't really know what to make of her. She seemed more fake than anything; her welcome was more kidding than her "joke"  
"I assume you have a big family here?" Piper tried to turn the conversation in a little bit of a different direction.

Susan shook her head, "No, I'm single. I don't like kids. They're too…messy for me, and I can't stand that crying and everything."

Just then, Leo walked down the stairs, carrying a crying Melinda.  
"Piper, you need to calm her down," he was rocking her back and forth, but she continued to cry, "Hold her for a minute?"

Piper knew better than anyone that Melinda was a total daddy's girl, and Leo had his own special way to calm her down. This was probably just a diversion between what he thought was older men hitting on his wife.

"Give her to me, sweetheart," Piper took Melinda from him, when he was close enough to her, "You know, you're the first person I have found who thinks like that. But I don't blame you; it's probably hard to find a good husband at your age, so you probably can't think about having children."  
Her retort felt good, because this woman was starting to upset her. Who did she think she was bad mouthing the way she lived her life. 

"Piper!" Leo scolded, "That was rude. I'm sorry, I'm Leo Piper's husband."  
He felt really uncomfortable, and didn't really know what was going on, and what had possessed Piper to act like that. 

"It doesn't matter, I was on my way out, anyway." Susan didn't really seem fazed by the situation, and how rude she was actually being, "But before that, I should really finish my job…" 

"Demon!" Melinda screamed. Piper and Leo were shocked_. 'Demon'_ just had to be her first words. For what reason, though?

They soon found out, as Susan's hand was suddenly crafting a large energy ball, which she threw at Piper. Piper froze her with the arm that wasn't holding Melinda. She moved her hands in a different way, and blew up and destroyed "Susan". Baby Melinda started to laugh softly.

_Present time_

"Wow, that's crazy. How did you stay and live in that house after that?" Henry seemed to be the most interested in that story.

"Easy," Leo shrugged, "That was the only demon in our house the past six years."  
His answer was definitely unexpected.

"How did demons stop coming to your house?" Phoebe was also amused.

_2008_

Leo stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, and the appearance of blue light was something he wasn't sure if he was happy to see.

"I thought you swore against meeting like this," the Elder said in a monotonous tone Leo had heard so many times in the past. This meeting was against his better judgment, but he needed to put that to the side. 

"I don't know how," Leo chose to ignore his statement, and to not dignify it with a response, "But demons found my family and I at our new home."

The Elder sighed, "Leo after you and Piper announced you were moving to Los Angeles, we decided there was nothing we could do to stop you from going," he said, " Because your wife and her sisters have done amazing work over the last ten years, that is why we gave in. But I'm sorry, we can't help you with demon problems. Demons are going to find you wherever you are." 

"I should have seen that coming," Leo said, "Listen, I know you can do something, or you know something. What do you want in exchange for helping me?" 

"You know the situation," the Elder grimaced, as if to say that he owed Leo that much, "Right now there is no source, there hasn't been for years, but you never know. At any moment a new one could be created. Any moment a new greater power could be created. Powerful witches are not in high amount, and you and Piper moving, separating her from her sisters, and your kids not learning to actively use their powers does not help that."

" You really want me to risk the lives of my children by letting them use their powers to fight demons?" Leo scoffed, "They don't even really know what a demon is."  
He chose to keep the incident with Melinda and their "neighbor" to himself, at least the part where her first word was 'demon'. Leo also chose to believe that she knew the word based on hearing her mother use the word, connecting it to a scary face.

"We want them for the future," the Elder shook his head, "Your children will be great leaders of the future, and think about it. You and your family will have a peaceful life for years, a decade. And you deserved it. This is the best solution for everyone, and you can't say no."

_Present time_

"You see, I always thought our children will be great in the future. The power of nine – think about it!" Paige was excited about the whole story.

"Don't be silly! That's just stupid…" Piper didn't share the same excitement as her sister. She thought it was quite absurd, actually.

"But still, who knows." Coop included himself in the conversation.

"Okay, okay enough with that. So, your kids never used their powers?" Phoebe wanted to hear more stories.

"Of course they did. As they were younger they used them all the time and Melinda especially." Leo said.  
"She actually just used them last year," Piper said, "On her first day of school."

_Year before_

Piper is in the car with Melinda and she is driving her to school on her first day.  
"So how excited are you?" Piper asked her daughter who was in the passenger seat next to her.

"You said I will meet new friends," her daughter said, excitedly, "I'm really excited."

Piper nodded, "Many new friends," she said. She almost could tell who was more excited, her or Melinda.

After they came to the school, they arrived in front of the class room. 

"Will you go in with me?" Melinda asked, suddenly nervous, peering into the classroom. 

"You know what?" Piper said, "You were in the bathroom all morning, and now I have to go. I'm going to find a restroom, so you go in, tell them your name, and I'll be right back."

Melinda nodded, and ventured into the classroom.  
She'll be okay, Piper thought to herself. When she came back, though, she saw something completely unexpected.

The entire classroom, students and teachers included, was frozen. The only moving thing was her daughter, who was sitting in one of the tiny chairs, watching the door expectantly for her mother.

"Melinda?" Piper said, saying each syllable of her name slowly, "What happened?"  
Melinda knew this wasn't a good sign, because it was never good when her mother called her by her full name.

"I didn't want you to miss my first day of school," Melinda explained, "So I waited for you."  
She flicked her fingers quite like her own mother, and the room unfroze.  
Piper suddenly noticed a woman somewhat next to her, who had to be the teacher. Her apparel gave it away, with her long skirt and nice top.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked Piper, a confused look on her face, "And when did you get here?"

_Present time_

"That's so sweet!" Paige said. 

"You try explaining to a teacher how you suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Piper said.

"Really interesting stories, Piper," Henry was amused. "We should do this often."

"Yeah we should. I just hope it won't be after six years." Piper said, "If this was interesting for you, I can't wait to hear what happened with you guys, you were using magic all the time, like its nothing."

_To be continued . . . _


End file.
